bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Encircling Flames
From Shadows Birth In the beginning there was nothing. Only Shadow existed. From Shadow the twins Alava and Iretamva were born. Shadow smiled kindly down on her children, and watched them as they created a world, Eraht, that they could rule over. Iretamva, the eldest of the two, created a quill and wrote it into existence. Alava grew jealous of Iretamva and devised against him, confiding in their mother, who without realizing what she was doing lured Iretamva into a cavern deep beneath Eraht. Alava had tricked Shadow into doing this, and after she also unknowingly took Iretamva’s quill from him and trapped him in the cave, she realised what she had done and was unable to undo what she had done, for she had written it into reality with the quill of Iretamva. Because she could not save him she gave him a purpose; to escape from the cavern on the seventh era of the seventh age and fight with Alava and either defeat him forever or be defeated by him. When Shadow realised what she had done she also banished Alava from the lands of Eraht where she now took up her abode, waiting for the arise of Iretamva. When Shadow took up home in the lands of Eraht she also bore to no father the Aestia, a race of mortals that were destined never to die of natural causes, but only in battle. These Aestia became Gods upon their brother’s world and ruled over it fairly and with great justice. Shadow gave each of her children a gift each, the eldest, Thae, receiving the quill of Iretamva and the role of Aestia of Creation. With this quill she wrote into Eraht the creatures plants and men. Thae created these men to be monarchs and lords upon Eraht. The Aestia took up residence in the clouds above the mountains called Isava and created a council between the seven Aestia, four having the forms or women and the rest men. While the Aestia sat in their home in the heavens the first era, the era of life, ended and Alava walked in exile across the starlit plains of nothing. Alava took sight of Eraht and took sudden hate and despise for this land of peace and justice, wanting to either take it for himself or destroy it all and his brother deep within the caverns below the great realm of Aiya. Alava hid himself behind the great mountains of the East and built himself a hammer made from the fiery forges of a great volcano. With the heat from the fires cooled by the water of the sea he crafted a mighty hammer of obsidian, powerful enough to crack open the earth. With this Alava went to Isava and bade war on the Aestia. He beat them in a mighty battle, in which the throne of Thae was toppled and the Aestia went into hiding to build up their strength to fight their brother. Meanwhile Alava took his hammer and laid a mighty blow to Eraht, shattering it to into islands. When the Aestia came out of hiding they lay death down on Alava, but he escaped, and bore the Altrao, Gods of evil and despair with a mortal mother. The Aestia created themselves a home anew, this was called Guderheim. Prologue - Encircling Flames Flames encircled the lands of Eraht. Alexandria had fallen to the accursed king. Ice spread across the land, choking the roots of fire, destroying the lords of flame. Night was cursed and turned to shadow. Love was tossed aside, the last great Gods fell, leaving life to men and the remaining lords of the elements. King James had set a plague of desolation upon the land of Honeycomb, he destroyed the race of fire and took the souls of the lords of night, turning them to lords of shadow. These became his minions, for they were then sent to the home of the Aestia where they destroyed them and demolished their kingdom. After this abolishment of the rule of the Aestia, the Altrao, sons of Alava, came to power of the heavens. When the lords of flames were massacred by James and his dark minions only one remained, his name was Prosper and he was the rightful monarchy of Alexandria. Away in the West the small island of Elowah came into play, their king being slain in an arena, prince Boniface, too young to become ruler, had his uncle become his regent. To the east of Elowah was the great kingdom of Bai where king Peter the dragon rider lived. To the north of Alexandria was the land of Evenberg. Here was a land without a ruler where warrior clans took up their homes. The most well known of these clans was the Alsta who’s clan leader was Evern, a warrior woman. King James ruled the lands, but searched for one object upon many of the great magics. This object was a quill that could be used to rewrite history and was used by the now dead Aestia to create Eraht. This quill is what Prosper the Fire Lord searched for too, but even with the light of Evanla, the undying torch, he could not locate it’s place. The quill had in fact fallen from the hand of Thae, the Aestiast of creation, and landed upon the icy plain of Etheda. Chapter One - Prosper Prosper’s eyes overlooked Midgard, it’s winding streets were cursed as it sat upon it’s great island in the Terandian sea. He sat atop the highest hill top point on the guardian island. Death lurked everywhere in the city, for every man and boy was put to the sword in a harsh attempt to kill of all resistance within the city. Despite this there were several failed rebellions. James even changed the name to one of Shadow. Prosper strode down the hill, his long strawberry blond hair waved about in the wind, matching his long crimson traveling cloak. His eyes had the likeness of fire, looking like he wanted to murder you with his bare hands, and he wore a seal shaped like a ball of flame as the clasp for his royal cloak. He wore boots designed for walking in the desert that appeared a sandy sort of colour. His sword lay in a bleak steel scabbard upon his back. It was a two handed sword with a wrought iron blade and a stainless iron blade. Inset in the hilt was a perfect sphere of obsidian and upon the blade the runes of the fire lords were neatly scratched in, speaking her name: Elverna, or Shadow's Bane. He stepped quickly down the high up hill top, his sword staying on his back. Ice crackled on his feet from the frozen winters that had come from the rule of James the cursed. Life had faltered and men lived shorter lives and died of wounds more easily. The Gods had fallen and so had their mightiest of warriors. Well, except for Prosper. Prosper reached the bottom and moved at a good pace through a deep yet wide cliff surrounded pass. Footsteps sounded above. The essence of death was in the air. Prosper's hand reached for the hilt of his sword, and, upon drawing it, a shadowed figure leapt to the icy ground behind him. Shadows cast over Prosper as he turned. Death left the air and became reality. Ice spread though the air, creating a thin layer of frost on the cloak of Prosper. His eyes roared red with flames as he raised his sword. The frost melted from off his cloak and the snow in the pass melted away until grass lay as covering for the now wet ground. A storm of fire erupted deep within Prosper and countered the ice cold winters, the sun growing slightly brighter. This storm of fire also became a storm of death as Prosper raised his sword and prepared for battle. Death faltered as Prosper swung Elverna down on the first of James’ minions, knocking their sword from their hand. He finished it off with a quick hit to the head. The second was hit by the hilt of the great sword and fell to the ground. Death rained down on him. Five remained and the next took the first move, smashing his sword into Elverna, overpowering the Flame Lord. The other three moved in for the kill. Fire spread through Elverna, melting the sword of the Lord of Shadow. Elverna cut into his flesh, and the dark minion cried out in pain as his life came shuddering to a halt. The remaining Lords backed away. None of them left alive. Five hours had passed by the time Prosper boarded the ship. It was heading west to the only kingdoms not under James’ control - Bai and Elowah. The Ship itself was a galley and it’s captain was a Water Lord - Prosper lied about his heritage, saying he was an Elowahian Messenger who needed to speak with the monarchs of Bai and Elowah, so he could gain a safe passage. Nothing bothered the ship or it’s passengers as it sped past the island of Aeht. Three nights past. The ship safely reached the port of Eraberg, the capital city of Bai. Night had fallen by the time Prosper entered and walked through the city, past armored guards and towards a castle set upon a hill. From the moment Prosper stepped within the gates of the castle every eyes was set upon him, from a cat to a noble. Prosper strode quickly through the courtyard, a feeling of unease building up within him, as if death himself was staring at him with a gaping mouth. Tension built up in the air as the lost king moved towards the area he knew his old friend liked to take residence. The training ground was nearly empty, only a few knights staying to guard their king. He slashed at the training dummies’ viciously, decapitating one and disemboweling the rest. He took sight of Prosper at that moment and, sheafing his broadsword, stepped over to Prosper, clasping him on the back tightly. “Prosper Fireborn, to see you alive in this day and age, what may the pleasure be?” He spoke in question format. “Death has spread; we need to locate the quill of Thae as to destroy James the high king of Midgard.” Replied Prosper, a sternness in his voice. “But surely he would have taken it from the hand of Thae when her death came to place?” Peter puzzled. “That is not the case of this, for Thae cast her power to earth so her nephew could not possess it.” Prosper recalled. “Though Thae is dead?” “Yes, she did not survive the assault, for she swore in the beginning never to harm a living being.” “The Aestia have fallen and so begins the age of ice and the Era of James.” “What of king John of Elowah?” Asked Prosper, changing the subject. “Have you not heard Prosper? John is dead, slain by a Sasquatch in an arena, leaving his brother as regent to his son.” “His brother?” Prosper asked, rage building up in his eyes, “He is probably the one who set the creature on him!” “It was not anyone’s choice, but by the laws of Elowah he is allowed regent-ship.” This is a fiery world, but ice rules as a king - I think Bai is the only nation that has not fallen to the accursed rule.” “Evenberg was discarded and taken by warrior races from the mountains.” “We should visit there and try to band together the tribespeople, but first we need to deal with Elowah, kill it’s regent and put Boniface on the throne.” “Come, we will discuss more over, we must sleep now.” Morning came with the quick rise of the dull sun, high in the west of the world, for the sun resides over Midgard and due to it’s homeland's capture it dulled in light and hue, causing the long winters. Spring was a long way off, for the month was Middrag and midwinter was about. Prosper awoke calmly, for the first time in months. He stood up to his full hight of six foot five inches, his head scraping the ceiling of his room. He stepped from his room, a path of awe opening up in his wake, guards looking at him and bowing their heads. He moved quickly down the corridor, Elverna biting at his heels. He opened the door to the hall in which breakfast was to be served. Peter glanced over at him, with notice of the door opening, and beckoned him over to his table on which the royal family of Bai was sat. The Treeborn family were a total of five; two men, one woman, one boy and a girl. Prosper took his seat next to the ruler of this western country, smiling with lost memory’s on the tip of his mind, in which life lived but did not die. Ice flickered away from this southern city. Happiness swelled within it. The age of prosperity which Prosper was named after had ended and his rule was not in place, and may never again be put back in place. Aiya was under three rulers, one accursed, the rest prosperous still, although a regent kept evil under his talon’s. Peter broke Prosper’s queer thoughts, “We shall take our navy to Elowah and upturn the regent’s rule?” Prosper shook his head back into reality and death came back into play, ice freezing the table over and happiness dying off, “Yes, and put prince Boniface in his rightful seat of power; he’ll be twenty today won’t he?” “That is correct.” “When will we set sail?” “As soon as your ready; I prepared the boats and men last night.” “What are our numbers?” “One hundred galleys, each one holding eighty fully armed men.” “Good; I’m ready” Peter smiled, “Are you not going to put on your armour.” “No need, we will steal Elowah from the Regent’s talons.” “Well said.” The soldiers had had a long night aboard the boast and were relieved when they saw the two rulers. They both radiated a sense of power and nobility, and both possessed these things. Prosper had placed a shield over the top of Elverna that was the same hue as the morning sun. They set sail. Category:Story Category:Creation story Category:Creation Story Category:Jack Firesword